Fallout: New Vegas Wiki
Benvenuto nell'ennesima wikia su Fallout: New Vegas! Fallout: New Vegas è un videogioco GdR post-apocalittico a mondo aperto sviluppato da Obsidian Entertainment e pubblicato da Bethesda Softworks nel 2010. Sebbene non sia un diretto seguito di Fallout 3, ne eredita lo stile ed è stato sviluppato da molti degli stessi sviluppatori dei titoli precedenti. Il gioco è ambientato attorno alla città di New Vegas, una versione post-apocalittica di Las Vegas e del deserto del Mojave. Sito in allestimento Creato nel luglio 2018, questo progetto ha un solo grande e (forse troppo) ambito traguardo: una versione omologa 1:1 in italiano della Wiki ufficiale di Nukapedia, su Fallout: New Vegas. Ovviamente il lavoro è immenso ma "la fortuna aiuta gli audaci!" (...e anche nei colpi letali non va trascurata). Le voci principali (incompleto) Fallout: New Vegas * Gioco: FAQ, Errori, Correzioni, Riferimenti culturali, Obsidian Entertainment, Bethesda Softworks * S.P.E.C.I.A.L.: Statistiche primarie, Statistiche secondarie, Abilità extra (perks), Tratti, Abilità * DLC: Dead Money, Honest Hearts, Old World Blues, Lonesome Road, Gun Runners' Arsenal, Courier's Stash * Personaggi: il Corriere, Compagni, Benny, Caesar, Elijah, Joshua Graham, Signor House, Il Re, Ulysses, Victor, Yes Man, altro... * Creature: Cazador, Deathclaw, Geco, Lakelurk, Supermutante, Night stalker, Portatore di spore, Popolo fantasma, Lobotomita, Cybercane, Scavatore * Fazioni: Bommers, Confraternita d'acciaio, Legione di Caesar, Seguaci dell'Apocalisse, Freeside, Great Khans, Repubblica della Nuova California (RNC), Powder Gangers, La Strip, White Glove Society, altro... * Oggetti: Munizioni, Armature e vestiti, Carte di caravan, Consumabili, Creazione, Olonastri e note, Chiavi, Palle di vetro con la neve, Libri delle abilità, Riviste delle abilità, Armi, Modifiche alle armi, altro... * Robot e computer: ED-E, Victor, Yes Man, Torretta automatica, Mister Gutsy, Mister Handy, Protectron, Robot sentinella, Vendortron, ED-E Road, Dottor Orderly MD PHD DDS, Unità centrale del Pozzo, Roboscorpione gigante X-42, altro... * Luoghi (mappe): Camp McCarran, Cottonwood Cove, Freeside, Goodsprings, Hidden Valley, Hoover Dam, Jacobstown, Nellis AFB, la Strip di New Vegas (Gomorrah, Lucky 38, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, Vault 21), Novac, Primm, Red Rock Canyon, Il Forte, altro... * Oggetti d'ambiente: Oggetti vari del mondo FNV, Contenitori, Graffiti, Poster * Missioni: Obiettivi e trofei, Sfide, Finali, altro... * Stazioni radio: Radio Black Mountain, Radio New Vegas, Canzoni Dead Money * Personaggi: Father Elijah, Christine Royce, Dean Domino, Dog and God, Vera Keyes, Frederick Sinclair, altro... * Creature e robot: Popolo Fantasma, Ologramma, Ologramma Dean, Ologramma Starlet * Abilità Speciali: And Stay Back, Heavyweight, Hobbler, altro... * Oggetti: Armi, Armature e vestiti, Consumabili, Olonastri e note, Chiavi, altro... * Missioni: Sierra Madre Grand Opening!, Find Collar 8: "Dog", Find Collar 12: Christine, Find Collar 14: Dean Domino, Fires in the Sky, Strike Up the Band, Mixed Signals, Trigger the Gala Event, Put the Beast Down, Curtain Call at the Tampico, Last Luxuries, Heist of the Centuries * Luoghi: Sierra Madre, Sierra Madre Casino, (Sierra Madre Lobby, Casino, Cantina Madrid, The Tampico, Executive suites, Sierra Madre Vault), Villa, Villa Police Station, Medical district, Puesta del Sol, Puesta del Sol switching station, Residential District, Salida del Sol, altro... * Miscellanea: Obiettivi e trofei, Sfide Honest Hearts * Personaggi: Joshua Graham, Daniel, Dancing Flame, Follows-Chalk, Salt-Upon-Wounds, Waking Cloud, White Bird, Two-Bears-High-Fiving, Jed Masterson, Stella, altro... * Creature: Green gecko, Giant spore plant, White Legs mongrel, Yao guai, Zion mantis * Fazioni: Happy Trails Caravan Company, New Canaanites, Dead Horses, Sorrows, White Legs * Oggetti: Armor and clothing, Consumables, Holodisks & notes, Keys, Armi, altro... * Abilità extra: Eye for Eye, Fight the Power!, Grunt, Home on the Range, Sneering Imperialist, Tribal Wisdom * Missioni: Arrival at Zion, Crush the White Legs, Deliverer of Sorrows, Flight from Zion, Gathering Storms, Happy Trails Expedition, Rite of Passage, The Advance Scouts, The Grand Staircase, The Treacherous Road, altro... * Luoghi: Burial mounds, Crashed scout bus, Cueva Guarache, Dead Horses camp, Eastern Virgin, General Store, Ghost Den, Northern Passage, North Fork Bridge, Red Gate, Red Rapids Docks, Sorrows camp, Southern passage, Sun Sentinels, The Aerie, Three Marys, Virgin River, White Bird's cave, Yao guai cave, Zion Canyon, Zion Ranger station, altro... * Miscellanea: Obiettivi e trofei, Sfide Old World Blues * Personaggi: Doctor Mobius, Doctor Klein, Doctor Borous, Doctor Dala, Doctor 0, Doctor 8, Blind Diode Jefferson, Light Switch 01 and 02, Sink Auto-Doc, Sink Central Intelligence Unit, altro... * Creature: Lobotomites, Shadis, Specimen 73, Roxie, Gabe, Patient zero, Stripe, altro... * Abilità extra: Atomic!, Mile in Their Shoes, Them's Good Eatin', Implant GRX * Robot e computer: Think tank, Robo-scorpion, Mister Orderly, 010011110110111001100101, Super-Ego, The Custodian, Ironbelly, Sparks, altro... * Oggetti: Armor and clothing, Consumables, Holodisks & notes, Keys, Armi, altro... * Missioni: A Brain's Best Friend, All My Friends Have Off Switches, Field Research, Influencing People, Old World Blues, Project X-13, Welcome to the Big Empty, X-8: High School Horror!, X-8 Data Retrieval Test X-13: Attack of the Infiltrator!, altro... * Luoghi: Elijah's Watch, Forbidden Zone, Hazmat testing ground, Higgs Village, Little Yangtze, Magnetohydraulics complex, Securitron de-construction plant, Signal Hills transmitter, The Cuckoo's Nest, The Sink, The Think Tank, Ulysses' Point, X-2 transmitter antenna array, X-7a "Left Field" artillery launch, X-8 research center, X-12 research center, X-13 research facility, X-17 meteorological station, X-22 botanical garden, Y-0 research center, Y-17 medical facility, Z-14 Pepsinae DNA splicing lab, Z-43 innovative toxins plant, altro... * Miscellanea: Obiettivi e Trofei, Sfide Lonesome Road * Personaggi: Ulysses, ED-E, Beast, Blade, Blister, Bonesaw, Gaius Magnus, Martin Retslaf, Colonel Royez, altro... * Creature: Rawr, Marked men, Tunneler, Irradiated deathclaw * Robot e computer: ED-E, Medical eyebot, Repair eyebot * Oggetti: Armor and clothing, Consumables, Holodisks & notes, Keys, Armi, altro... * Abilità extra: Ain't Like That Now, Certified Tech, Just Lucky I'm Alive, Thought You Died, altro... * Missioni: The Reunion, The Silo, The Job, The Launch, The Tunnelers, The Divide, The Courier, The End, The Apocalypse * Luoghi: Ashton silo control station, Ashton missile silo, Boxwood Hotel roof, Cave of the Abaddon, Dry Wells, Hopeville Missile Base, Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters, Hopeville missile silo bunker; Junction 7 rest stop, Long 15, Pass to Canyon Wreckage, Path to the Courier's Mile, Ruined highway interchange, Sunstone Tower roof, The Courier's Mile, The Crow's Nest, Third Street Municipal Building, Ulysses' Temple, altro... * Miscellanea: Obiettivi e Trofei, Sfide Gun Runners' Arsenal * Armi: Battle rifle (GRA), Bozar (GRA), Cleansing Flame (GRA), Embrace of the Mantis King! (GRA), Esther (GRA), Fat mine (Mad Bomber) (GRA), Gehenna (GRA), Greased Lightning (GRA), Li'l Devil (GRA), Medicine Stick (GRA), MF Hyperbreeder Alpha (GRA), MFC cluster (Mad Bomber) (GRA), Nuka Breaker (GRA), Paciencia (GRA), Sleepytyme (GRA), Sprtel-Wood 9700 (GRA), The Smitty Special (GRA), Time bomb, high yield (Mad Bomber) (GRA), Tin grenade (Mad Bomber) (GRA), Two-Step Goodbye (GRA), altro... * Modifiche alle armi: 12.7mm SMG laser sight, 25mm G. APW exp. drum, Anti-mat. rifle CF parts, Assault carb. ext. mags, Baseball bat cork core, Chainsaw alloy frame, Katana authentic blade, Plasma Def. hi-cap terminal, Power fist chromed tubes, Ripper carbide teeth, Tri-beam LR focus optics, altro... * Sfide: Against All Tyrants, Crackerjack Timing, Deathclaw Pro Hunter, Dyin' Ain't Much of a Living, Historical Propriety, Ne Ne Ne Ne..., Nyah! See?, Sic Semper Tyrannis, Vault 13's Revenge White Line Nightmare, altro... * Munizioni: .50 MG, explosive (GRA), 12 gauge, Dragon's Breath (GRA), 12.7mm (hand load) (GRA), 20 gauge shotgun shell, 3/0 buck mag. (hand load) (GRA), 25mm grenade, plasma (GRA), 40mm grenade, pulse (GRA), 5.56mm match (hand load) (GRA), 5mm JSP (hand load) (GRA), 9mm JHP (hand load) (GRA), Energy cell, optimized (Vigilant Recycler) (GRA), Flamer fuel, optimized (Vigilant Recycler) (GRA), Mini nuke, Big Kid (GRA), Missile, hive (GRA), altro... * Obiettivi e Trofei: Curios and Relics, Master of the Arsenal, Up to the Challenge, Combat Veteran, Pros Only Ultime attività